Music and Lyrics
by fugitiveboov23
Summary: BeChloe & StAubrey song fics/ one-shots compiled. I do not own Pitch Perfect. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Hotel Ceiling

**A/N: Hello everyone! I don't know what came over me that led me to start this. I apologize in advance if you don't like it or it won't be able to meet your expectations but I do hope that you'd bear with me because I'm thinking of piling up all song fics that I would come up with right here.**

 **Let me know if there's any song you want me to write for, and I'll do my very best to come up with something.**

 **And to those who read my other story, I promise- Thank you so much for being here! It means a lot to me that you're checking this out right now! x**

 **Btw, to have a feel of the story, listen to the song while reading it. It helps make the characters come to life.**

 **Feel free to request, favorite, follow and review. Love you, awesome nerds x**

* * *

 **HOTEL CEILING- RIXTON**

* * *

*Flashback: Italics

Chloe remembered how her Thursday night went- in fact, she remembered all of it.

She remembered Beca's car pulling up her driveway-Beca came to invite her out for dinner, or maybe grab a bite at their favorite pizza place.

 _"Are you hungry, Chlo? Dinner? Or maybe… Hey, Let's go get pizza!" Beca exclaimed._

 _"What? Pizza on a Thursday Night? What's up?" Chloe giggled._

 _"Nothing big going on." Beca smirked. "Except for the fact that the label is flying me to Los Angeles."_

 _"Whoaaa! For free?!"_

 _"Yep. All expenses paid." Beca stated._

 _"I'm happy for you, Becs! I really am! So, when's the flight?" Chloe asked while she fixed her make-up, her back turned from Beca._

 _"Tomorrow." Beca said in a serious tone. "Uhm… I won't be back 'til next Wednesday."_

 _Upon hearing Beca's answer, Chloe paused and tried to keep her composure. She was angry because Beca had only told her that night. "Oh, that's long. Kinda weird for you to stay there 'til Wednesday. You sure it's just plain work? Nothing else?"_

 _Realizing that Chloe's demeanor had changed, Beca walked toward her so she could calm her. "Chlo, baby, I'll be back soon before you know it. I'm sorry that it was such a short notice but they just told me today. I had no choice." Beca explained. "And yes, for work. Work only."_

 _"You had no choice, Becs? Really?" Chloe raised her voice and faced the brunette. "You could have said you could think about it because it's all of a sudden! Maybe it's not only work that you'll be doing in LA."_

 _"Chloe, I'm going there for work! This is how it is! I won't be fooling around in LA, if that's what you're thinking." Beca continued. "I would never cheat on you."_

That night was not the only time Chloe and Beca fought about having trust issues. Chloe would get jealous of all the guys and girls throwing themselves at Beca whenever she would mix at a club.

In Beca's defense, she didn't want to be mean and brush them off all at the same time. _"It's just part of the work, Chloe. This is just how it is."_ Beca would always answer, and then Chloe would drop it. She knew that it was the truth, Beca would not fool around but sometimes her insecurities would overpower her.

As Chloe looked out the balcony in silence, all the memories from that night came flooding in once again. Chloe had no choice, but to close her eyes, and all she saw was Beca's face.

 _"Oh, yeah. Part of the work! Look, if you're just going to LA to be with all your guys or girls or whoever, you can just tell me straight, Beca! No need to cover it up!" Chloe shouted back. "I'm tired of it."_

 _"That's what you're saying right now? How could you?! I never had a history of cheating!" Beca replied. "Can't you understand, it's just plain work! Why are you so mad anyway?!"_

 _"Whatever. I need you to leave." Chloe stated. "Just, leave."_

 _Beca just stared at Chloe for a while, hoping that Chloe would change her mind, but Chloe was being difficult. Chloe glared at her, and Beca walked away from her._

 _"Fine. I'm leaving." Beca scoffed. "Oh, and for the record, IF I'd cheat on you, it'd be easy to find another for my bed. I don't need to go to LA to do that. You know better than this, Chloe. I'm hurt."_

 _The door slammed shut-it made Chloe cringe._

To be honest, Chloe had no definite answer to Beca's question. She didn't know what came over her. It bothered her that night and all that she could probably think of is that-she was insecure. Yes, Chloe felt insecure and it only dawned on her when she had that fight with Beca. Little did she know, that Thursday night was the last time she would see her.

Chloe had been inconsolable ever since she got the call from Beca's dad. She couldn't believe what Warren Mitchell has just told her. _"Chloe, Beca's flight never made it to Los Angeles."_

She did hope for the best, she prayed hard that Beca would be safe-that she survived the crash. However, it turned out that fate had let her down. **_._**

She cried a lot that Friday morning. Seeing Beca's name on the headlines as a dead celebrity gone too soon made her sick, she couldn't even eat. She wanted to die-to be with Beca.

It all seemed like a bad dream for Chloe that fateful day-she wanted to wake up from that nightmare and hoped that everything would be okay as soon as she opened her eyes. But to no avail, it was harsh reality.

Nothing made Chloe feel better-not even Aubrey, Jesse, her parents or even the rest of the Bellas. She wanted Beca. Only Beca.

" _Chlo, you have to eat." Aubrey sat beside Chloe as the redhead continued to cry._

 _"I can't, Bree. It's my fault that Beca's gone."_

 _"Sssh. Don't say that." Aubrey took her friend in her arms to hug her. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."_

 _"Bree. Beca and I fought last night. I told her that she's going to LA just to fool around, not only for work." Chloe continued to cry, while Aubrey stroked her friend's hair. "I asked her to leave, Bree. And she did. I didn't know that it was the last time I would see her. Alive."_

Aubrey knocked at Chloe's room, but the red head didn't respond.

"Chloe, I know you're in there." Aubrey sighed. "Listen, we have to leave in a few minutes. We just booked the next flight out to Atlanta".

Still, Chloe had no response. Accepting defeat, Aubrey left and tried to be strong for her best friend and most importantly for Beca.

It was too painful and ironic at the same time. Chloe asked Beca to leave-which Beca unexpectedly did, permanently.

Chloe's been an emotional wreck ever since she got the news. Not even her own parents could talk to her. Of course, friends had been sending all their love but she didn't know how to deal with them. She was still in denial that Beca's gone. Forever.

Aubrey was relieved to find Chloe all ready to go in the living room. She asked Jesse's help with their luggage and ushered Chloe out of her house.

There were press people waiting, but Chloe didn't mind them at all. She was too numb, too tired, too weak. She wouldn't want to spend time answering their queries, she just wanted to go back to Atlanta and see Beca for the last time.

Upon their arrival, they immediately proceeded to the hotel Jesse booked for them. Chloe didn't want to stay at her house since she claimed _"It brings back too many memories."_

Aubrey and Jesse understood-Chloe was in pain. Booking her to a hotel, and accompanying her to spend two nights there was the least thing they could do. They left her for a while so she could have some space, but what they didn't expect to see though, was Chloe drinking so much. Chloe Beale never gets drunk-she has a high level of alcohol tolerance.

"Beca left me." Chloe sobbed. "She left me! How could she be so obedient at that time?!"

Aubrey and Jesse hurriedly rushed to her side and consoled her.

"Bring her back to me, please." Chloe cried out. "I need her."

There was dead air, Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other, trying to decipher what to do to save the situation. And for the very first time, Jesse and Aubrey couldn't seem to find the right words to say.

Beca's service was a private one-it was what Warren decided. He believed that the people Beca left behind needed a private moment to grieve. Chloe, was amenable to it. She decided that she would show up late, since she didn't want all eyes on her. Everyone knew how they were with Beca. They were the power couple, they were Beca AND Chloe. Never one without the other.

"I can't do this." Chloe stated as she saw the memorial chapel. "I just can't."

"Chloe, you have to be strong. Do you think that Beca would be happy seeing you like this?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course not." Chloe replied.

"Chloe, we're here. Okay?" Jesse put his hand on Chloe's shoulder to give her comfort. "We'll get through this together."

Jesse was the first one who got off the car, Aubrey next, then Chloe. They were all dressed in white, and were all wearing huge sunglasses to cover up their exhausted eyes.

Everyone noticed their arrival, and their eyes mainly focused on Chloe. Of course, they knew who she was.

"Keep going. You're doing great." Aubrey whispered to Chloe upon sensing that her best friend was about to recoil her confidence.

It was difficult to walk through the aisle of a chapel with everyone's eyes locked on you-an opposite of how it would feel during a wedding. A wedding that Chloe would never have with Beca gone.

Warren saw Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe and he immediately met them halfway. Hugs and condolences were exchanged, but nothing could seem to fill up the emptiness that they were feeling deep down inside.

Chloe looked up front and saw a framed picture of Beca, she was teary eyed upon seeing it. Jesse saw this and put his hand on Chloe's back to let her know that they're just behind her. Chloe stood frozen in the middle of the aisle, she didn't know what to do.

"Chloe, I think it's time that you see her." Jesse whispered.

Chloe sighed and locked her gaze into Beca's portrait, and then turned to Aubrey.

"It's okay, Chloe. We'll go see her together." Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand. Jesse helped Aubrey guide Chloe closer to Beca's coffin since Chloe claimed she was already feeling weak.

It was a good decision that Aubrey and Jesse moved forward with Chloe so they could see Beca because Chloe felt like fainting-her world was spinning because everything hurt. Jesse supported her weight and Aubrey held onto her as she cried.

Chloe was crying, she was desperately calling Beca back. It was so painful that Aubrey couldn't hold back her own tears-even Jesse. It was too much for Chloe to bear.

"Beca, baby, I'm sorry. Wake up. Please." Chloe begged. "Wake up."

Aubrey looked at Jesse worriedly, Chloe was still in denial. No one could blame her though, everything was sudden. Beca was taken away from them, from Chloe in an instant.

"Beca. I love you, come back to me." Chloe continued. "I can't do this without you, baby. Life's not meaningful without you."

"Chloe…" Aubrey whispered as she soothed Chloe's back with her hands. "It'll be okay."

Chloe knew how Beca liked being alone. She noticed that Beca needed some time to recharge after being out all night dealing with people. Beca's an ambivert, while Chloe is an extrovert.

The service went on as private as possible. Warren asked if Chloe wanted to speak, but Chloe declined. She still couldn't handle herself saying goodbye to Beca. Warren understood, he knew how Chloe felt all about this.

Chloe wanted to be alone after the service, thinking that it would try to make her feel good, just like how being alone makes Beca feel safe. At first, Jesse and Aubrey hesitated but later gave in when Chloe pleaded.

She has to learn how to be alone, she told the pair.

However, being alone didn't help Chloe at all. Instead, she found herself thinking of Beca once again. Memories of her and Beca came rushing in, causing her to lay in bed and cry her heart out.

She remembered how Beca would smirk at her, whenever she would try to tease her. How Beca would furrow up her brows whenever she didn't understand anything Chloe was saying. She sees Beca everywhere- and all the times that she and Beca spent years together replayed on her head.

She remembered the good and the bad-how they managed to overcome their struggles as a couple together. Chloe was proud of them-they were Titanium. They were able to resolve problems that came their way, except one-that night Chloe and Beca fought over Beca's LA trip-the night Chloe asked Beca to leave.

Chloe regretted saying those words, and she wished she could take them back. Take them back, and make things right with Beca. Then maybe, Chloe hoped, that everything would change-Beca wouldn't walk out and slam the door shut. She should've stopped her from leaving her apartment.

Maybe they'd be okay, Chloe thought. Chloe would apologize for her mistake, and compromise with Beca to delay her flight just for a few hours to make up for their fight-then maybe, just maybe, Beca would still be alive. She wouldn't be on that particular plane.

She needed an escape from all her thoughts, from all her feelings bottled up inside so she decided to leave without saying anything to Jesse and Aubrey.

She didn't know where to go, and Chloe knew that Beca would always tell her to follow where her footsteps may lead her, so she did.

"Chloe, where have you been?!" Aubrey rushed to Chloe as soon as she entered her hotel room. "Jesse and I were worried sick! Who knows what might have happened to you?!"

"I'm sorry, Bree. I just needed to get out of here." Chloe sighed.

"You should've said something, Chloe. Left a message for us." Jesse added. "We might have lost Beca, but we can't lose you too."

"We know that this is all difficult, Chloe. But, please, help yourself. And…" Aubrey's voice started to tremble. "We're really worried about you, so, just please, take care of yourself. You haven't eaten, and you look sick."

Chloe just stared at her best friend who was now crying before her.

"You're not the only one who's mourning, Chloe." Aubrey added. "We are, too. And there's no other way but to help each other through this."

"Chloe, if Beca could see you right now, she wouldn't want to see you like this. Please don't forget the Chloe Beale who made our DJ fall in love-the bubbly, perky red head. Our sunshine." Jesse stated.

"I know, and I'm… still in shock. I'm really sorry." Chloe sighed. "I just don't know how to go on without her, you know? If only I had the power to go back in time, I would tell her how much I love her and how stupid I was."

"Hey, we'll be okay." Aubrey hugged Chloe. "It will take time, but we'll get pass this."

"God, I miss Beca." Jesse mumbled and started to cry.

"I just don't want to forget her, Bree." Chloe stated. "That's why I can't seem to let go. I'm holding on to the feeling of how it is to be loved by Beca. There was no greater feeling than being in love with her."

"You won't forget her, Chloe. She's your once in a lifetime kind of love, remember?" Aubrey replied.

"Yeah." Chloe chuckled. "And no one can change that."

"Where have you been anyway?" Jesse asked while wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I went to a shop down by the second block."

"And what did you do?" Aubrey asked. "You were gone for a long time."

"I got this." Chloe lifted her shirt to reveal a tattoo just a little above her waist.

Aubrey and Jesse's eyes widened, still in awe of what they saw.

"I got a tiny tattoo. To remember Beca." Chloe said in a soft voice.

"It's…" Aubrey moved closer to take a better look at it.

"Headphones, Aubrey." Jesse pointed out. "Good one, Chloe. I like it, and it's cute. Really reminds me of Beca."

"Do you think she'd like it?" Chloe looked at the pair, waiting for a reply. "I mean, if she'd see it."

"Yeah, she will." Aubrey said. "The midget loves everything you do."

"Beca would not admit it, but she'd find that adorable." Jesse added. "She's bad ass, she won't blurt out how cute it looks."

Chloe smiled at Jesse and Aubrey, feeling relieved that she still has them in her life-to keep her away from loneliness, to make her feel loved, and of course, to remember Beca.

Beca-who was their sarcastic friend, one who amazes everyone with her talent in mixing, and who would try to be a tough cookie on the outside, but deep down, is just as adorable as ever. A celebrity, but forever a Bella. Gone too soon.

The weather that afternoon was warm, but Chloe decided to visit Beca once more before they leave Atlanta. She still sobbed on Aubrey's shoulder upon seeing Beca's grave, but she was stronger now, compared to what occurred during the service.

After a while, Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe stood in silence, finding themselves staring at Beca's grave. No one dared to say goodbye, it was still too painful.

"You know, our love is like the wind. You can't see it, but you can feel it." Chloe spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Did you just quote A Walk to Remember?" Jesse grinned.

"Yes, I did." Chloe swallowed hard. "Because it's true. Beca will always be with me, even if I don't see her. No matter what I do, or wherever I go, Beca will always be here." Chloe held her hand to her heart. "This belongs to her."

The wind started to pick up, just after Chloe had spoken about her and Beca. They found it weird, that it was getting a little windy despite the scorching heat of the sun.

Chloe closed her eyes and felt it blow against her skin. "Hey, Becs." Chloe whispered.

Aubrey saw what Chloe had done, so she stood beside Chloe, and gave her a side hug. Jesse moved forward and put his arms around both girls to console them.

"She loved you so much, Chloe." Aubrey stated.

"I know she did." Chloe sighed. "I just wanted more time with her."

They stood like that and lingered for a while, and the wind continued to blow. They didn't leave even if it was already starting to get chilly for Chloe, Jesse, and Aubrey knew- they knew that the wind was Beca's doing.

Hence, no one dared to speak a word.

Glances at each other were enough to convey that Beca was there-letting them know that she heard all of the words said and saw the tears shed. Deep down, Chloe thought that with Beca's presence as the wind, maybe-just maybe, Beca had already forgiven her.


	2. Crush

**CRUSH- DAVID ARCHULETA**

* * *

"Beca! Becs!" Stacie called out while constantly knocking hard on her cousin's door. "Open up!"

"What do you want?" Beca asked, looking pissed at her cousin's excitement. "I'm in the middle of a mix, Stace, so this should good."

"Oh, I can assure you. This is good. Really good." Stacie walked in on Beca's door, leaving Beca no choice but to let her in with no more hesitations.

"Okay, about what this time? You finally solved your Algebra homework with a new formula?" Beca scoffed.

"Aubrey called me." Stacie blurted out with a wide grin on her face, which creeped Beca out.

"What?" Beca asked. "Can you repeat that?"

"Aubrey called me. Aubrey Posen!" Stacie shrieked while jumping on Beca's bed.

"No way, dude!" Beca smirked. "Hey, get down from there. Can't let my dad buy a new bed when I need a new mixing set."

"I'm serious, Becs. Aubrey just called me."

"Aubrey, your crush since Middle School Posen?" Beca faced Stacie this time.

"Yes. Aubrey my crush since Middle School Posen. She called me up, Beca!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down!" Beca giggled. "What did she want this time? Do Algebra together? Visit the library?"

"She wants to hang out. Like, really hang out and eat ice cream. Just the two of us. Again." Stacie blushed. "We've been spending time together more than before, you know."

"Oh. Hang out as?"

"Hang out as friends." Stacie's smile faltered but she quickly recovered. "But, hey, it's fine. At least I'm getting there. Right?"

"Yeah. At least you get to spend time with her. That's better than nothing at all." Beca stated.

Stacie laid down on Beca's bed and started to stare at Beca's ceiling. "Hey, Becs. Do you think I can handle being around her? Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Uh huh. You're Stacie Conrad." Beca took off her headphones and sat on the side of her bed so she could talk to Stacie properly. "Knowing you, you can handle a Posen, even though she's got you whipped."

"Hey!" Stacie sat up and started to slap Beca playfully. "Whatever, I have to go meet Aubrey in a few. See ya, B."

"Bye, Stace. Goodluck with Aubrey!" Beca replied and got back to work.

Crushing on Aubrey Posen was Stacie's extra-curricular activity, which everyone knows-except Aubrey herself. Aubrey, on the other hand, was oblivious to the fact that Stacie has a huge crush on her ever since Middle School. Bumping to Aubrey in school was one of the best thing that happened to Stacie-as she claimed. Aubrey and Stacie knew each other and were really close, but both drifted apart when Aubrey started dating Jeff-a member of the football team, which Stacie cannot stand.

It hurt Stacie to see Aubrey and Jeff, that's why she distanced herself from the pair-the real reason which Aubrey didn't seem to know. Stacie hid her feelings, thinking Aubrey wouldn't go for someone like her, because first of all, she knew that Aubrey is straight. Second, she is Aubrey Posen-and she won't go for someone like Stacie Conrad who sees herself as a 5 when in fact, the whole school considers a perfect 10. Walking away was her option.

"Hanging out as Friends. As friends only." Stacie murmured to herself as she hurried to the Ice Cream Palace to meet Aubrey, and of course, she's excited. "You are not whipped."

Whenever Aubrey would call Stacie to do homework, or just hang out and do nothing, Stacie wouldn't admit that she'd always be willing to say YES to anything Aubrey wants to do with her. Especially when Jeff and Aubrey broke up.

Aubrey seemed to be having such a huge control on her-which Stacie couldn't understand why.

She liked Aubrey Posen very much. But, could it be something more than that?

"Hey, Aubrey. Sorry I'm late." Stacie approached Aubrey who was already seated at a table good for two. "Got held up in Beca's."

"No problem. I just got here, so don't worry about that." Aubrey brushed Stacie's apology off and handed her the menu.

"Really? I know how you are when it comes to punctuality." Stacie grinned.

"Well… It's just for a few minutes…" Aubrey stated as she scanned the menu. "And, I invited you over. I can make an exception."

"Oh. Really now? I must be someone special huh?" Stacie joked, subtly glancing at Aubrey who looked so focused at looking for what to order.

"Of course, Stace. You're someone special to me." Aubrey replied. "You're something else."

Hearing Aubrey's response made Stacie want to squeal right then and there, but she kept her composure and tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Okay, Bree. What's up?" Stacie asked. "Any problem with the homework?"

Aubrey shook her head, and smiled at Stacie.

"Then what?" Stacie was curious, and it killed her that Aubrey didn't give her an immediate answer.

"Nothing, Stacie. I just wanted to spend time with you over a Salted Caramel Ice Cream Sundae." Aubrey giggled. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"But, we had ice cream a week ago!"

"That wasn't Salted Caramel Ice cream." Aubrey smiled. "I want to share a salted caramel one with you. It's my favorite. My favorite ice cream with my favorite person."

"Wait. What did you just say?" Stacie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I said, I'm getting my favorite ice cream with my favorite person." Aubrey stated. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No. No. None at all. I just…" Stacie defensively replied.

"Just?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Stacie shrugged. "Forget I asked, okay?"

"Okay."

Stacie loved Aubrey's company, and she was sure that Aubrey loved hers, too.

In fact, they missed each other when they were apart, especially when Aubrey dated-no one just dared to bring it up.

They had their own world whenever they're together-not making sense of anything else in the room.

And they can't blame everyone in campus, because they all agree that Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad would make a perfect couple.

Beca even claims that Aubrey and Stacie share a special look that only they could understand-and it's adorable. Stacie believes her, because she feels that there might be something even more between her and Aubrey.

"Bree, can I ask you something?"

"You're asking me now." Aubrey smirked. "Nah, kidding. Go ahead. What's that?"

"Uhm… Do you think it's possible for someone like you to fall for someone like me?" Stacie asked. "Well, you don't have to answer or anything, okay? I was just wondering."

"Stacie…" Aubrey was nervous, and Stacie could definitely see it by the way Aubrey's demeanor had changed. Aubrey scanned the room, and tried hard not to meet Stacie's gaze.

"Hey, it's okay. No big deal, really." Stacie tried to fix the awkward situation. "Just a question, no need make a fuss out of it."

"You're an amazing person, Stace." Aubrey swallowed hard. "I mean, like, really amazing. You have it all, seriously. Beauty, body, brains. I'd be an idiot to not fall in love with you." Aubrey immediately blurted out. Not realizing the impact of what she just said, Aubrey's eyes widened and panic can be read all over her face. "Well. Uh, so, there goes the answer to your million dollar question."

Stacie's face turned red, and looked away when Aubrey caught her staring back. "Uhm.. Do you really mean what you said?"

"Yep." Aubrey said. "That guy would be an idiot if he wouldn't like you back."

"Actually, Bree. Not a guy, but a girl." Stacie admitted. "I'm bisexual."

"Oh." Aubrey was shocked and Stacie wanted to leave right then and there, but Aubrey immediately spoke up. "That makes the two of us."

"Wow. That's…" Stacie couldn't find the right words- she was overwhelmed by Aubrey's revelation. "Just. Wow."

"Stop staring. You're scaring me." Aubrey chuckled. "C'mon, eat this sundae with me."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you were… you know." Stacie replied, trying to remember not to zone out.

"It's okay. It'll be our little secret." Aubrey winked in response.

And with Aubrey's wink, Stacie has just died on the inside. She needed to recover fast, but she just can't since Aubrey looked hot.

Halfway through with their sundae, Aubrey broke the tension between them and tried to get Stacie to open up to her.

"So, Stace. Who is this person? Care to share?" Aubrey grinned at Stacie who looked caught off guard.

"Uh, you don't know her." Stacie denied and continued to fill her mouth with ice cream just so she can avoid answering Aubrey's questions.

"Why? Are you inlove with that somebody now?" Aubrey joked. "She cast a love spell on you? Is that it?"

"Me? No." Stacie replied. "I don't know. It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know really." Stacie shrugged. "I'm confused. 'Cause you know, maybe I just don't like her anymore. Maybe, I already am in love with her."

"Well, you better sort your feelings out, Stace. Whether it's love, or just another crush. You have to." Aubrey advised while finishing the sundae. "Who knows, when you'd tell her, maybe she'd reciprocate."

"Do you really think that?" Stacie perked up.

"Well, yeah. You won't know, until you try, right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Stacie replied. "Maybe I'll try."

"That's my girl!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Tell her."

"Okay, here it goes…" Stacie inhaled deeply while she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey whispered. "You're acting weird."

"Aubrey. I tried to hide my feelings for you ever since middle school. Honestly, I tried to distance my self from you and Jeff because it hurt a lot. I tried to walk away, Aubrey. But…"

"Stacie…" Aubrey held Stacie's hand across the table.

"Aubrey, the feeling gets stronger each and every day I spend with you. I swear, Bree. I wanted it to stop. I'm sorry that I can't help it." Stacie started crying, she was nervous of the outcome but she did her best to remain calm infront of Aubrey. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to let you know. It just won't go away, Bree."

"Stace. It's alright." Aubrey soothed Stacie's hands which she still held onto. "I understand. You have a crush on me, and there's no problem with that."

"Really? You're fine with it?"

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded. "I mean, I'm lucky. Not everyone likes someone who likes them back."

"Wait. What are you saying?" Stacie retracted her hand from Aubrey, but Aubrey was quick enough to prevent their hands from parting. "Am I dreaming?"

"Well, Stacie…" Aubrey sighed. "I like you too. I have. For quite a while, actually."

"You have?!" Stacie's voice caused a distraction, so she whispered instead. "No kidding?"

"Yeah. No kidding." Aubrey smiled and played with Stacie's hands on top of the table. "And I completely understand where you're coming from, because I think my crush on you won't be going away, too."


	3. If Ever You Want To Be In Love

**IF EVER YOU WANT TO BE IN LOVE-JAMES BAY**

* * *

It was a Monday morning, and Beca seemed to get up on the wrong side of the bed. She didn't know why, but she already claimed that it won't be her day.

Sure enough, she dreaded going to the recording studio, and she almost fought with the Starbucks barista who forgot that she needed more milk on her coffee.

Beca felt under the weather-and nothing seemed to be going right for her.

"Shit." Beca cursed. Her car won't start.

After trying for several times, she gave up and decided to leave her car so she could make her way to work. She called her Auto Club to request for assistance, and later on decided to walk to the studio which was only, thankfully, three blocks away.

Walking was never first on Beca's list whenever she would have problems with her car, but she had a feeling that walking to the studio might do wonders for her. Maybe it might turn her day around.

Completely focused on her phone, Beca bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The girl exclaimed. "Watch it!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Beca quickly apologized without even looking up from her phone. Her emails were all coming in, and she was so eager to read all of them.

Confused as to why the girl hadn't stepped aside, Beca finally set her phone aside.

"Beca." The girl stated.

"Chloe?"

Beca didn't understand why she gave in to Chloe's invitation to talk over a cup of coffee. She already had one, and one was enough.

Chloe still had some control over her. It never faded away.

"So, Beca. Fancy bumping into me, huh? How are you?" Chloe asked, her hands were both in her coffee mug.

"Uh…" Beca cleared her throat before she replied. "I'm really sorry about that. But, I'm okay. LA's treating me fine. You? What brings you to LA?"

"That's good to hear, Becs." Chloe smiled back. "I'm good. I just got a job at the Art Museum. So, yeah. That's why I'm here."

There was a moment of silence since Beca couldn't find the right words to say next. She missed Chloe. She missed being with her.

"Music Producer. Can't believe you made it, Becs!" Chloe grinned. "I remember how hard you wanted this, and now, look at you! All famous and stuff!"

"I'm still the same old Beca, Chlo." Beca smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's all the same." Beca stated as she sipped her coffee. "Nothing really changed at all."

"That's aca-awesome." Chloe grinned.

Beca liked Chloe. No, she loved Chloe.

She claimed that her feelings for Chloe had faded away, but her heart proved her wrong.

She was right for one thing that day, though- walking to work did wonders for her.

Because, she bumped into Chloe. After how many years, those bright blue eyes were looking at Beca again.

"Uh… Chlo?" Beca shyly asked, not maintaining any eye contact with Chloe.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Becs. What is that?" Chloe put down her coffee, and stared into Beca's eyes.

"I was just, you know, wondering… Not that, I think about it all the time, but, since we bumped into each other again…" Beca was nervous, and she couldn't look at Chloe. "Ugh. What I want to ask is that, what happened to... You, Chlo?"

Honestly, Beca wanted to ask about what they could have been with Chloe-she really wanted to, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she just asked about Chloe, instead.

Chloe stiffened upon hearing Beca's question. She didn't know what to say, or what she could do to escape Beca's curiosity. She had no choice but to answer.

"Beca…" Chloe sighed. "I honestly don't know. I just got scared, I guess?"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of life. Everything in general." Chloe stated. "Scared of you."

"Wait. Me? You? Scared of me? How?" Beca was shocked to hear Chloe's response, but was able to manage to tone down her voice.

"I was misplaced, Becs. I didn't know what I want, or what to do. But…" Chloe trailed off. "You were there for me. All the time. Not that I didn't want to be with you, Becs. The problem is that, I wanted to be with you so much-you sort of like became my security blanket, you know? It scared the hell out of me."

"So, losing touch was the best solution you thought of?" Beca asked, hurt showing in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Becs. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I regret leaving without telling you."

Beca shook her head, she was in denial of what Chloe has revealed to her.

"The moment I left, I realized that it was a scary world without you, Becs." Chloe tried to make Beca look at her by holding her chin.

"You knew how I felt about you, Chloe." Beca said.

"I knew. After I left." Chloe nodded. "I'm really sorry, Becs."

"No, Chloe." Beca interrupted. "I should apologize. I should've told you when we had the time."

Chloe was overwhelmed with what Beca said, she still loved the brunette but she wasn't sure if Beca still felt the same way for her. Of course, Beca didn't know that Chloe felt the same way.

It's been 5 years when Chloe left Atlanta, and a lot can happen in 5 years.

Beca, on the other hand, felt that she had lost a once in a lifetime chance with the girl she secretly loved. But seeing her again in one of LA's busy streets made Beca feel all those she has kept away.

She wanted to make Chloe feel safe again-make her feel secure.

And deep down, Beca knew that she would be willing to be in Chloe's life once again-only if Chloe wanted to.

"Beca, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work." Chloe politely said, while her eyes were still on her phone. She seemed to be really running late since her phone kept on beeping. It was a legitimate excuse, and Beca understood.

"It's okay. I'm also late for work, so yeah…" Beca stood up and straightened out her jacket.

"Nice seeing you, Becs." Chloe stood up and gave Beca a hug that was definitely a Beale trademark before she left.

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca chased after the redhead who was already out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your hand?" Beca asked, and Chloe held out her hand as per Beca's request. "If you wanna hang out, just like we used to, feel free to give me a call yeah?" Beca reached for a pen in her bag and scribbled her personal number in Chloe's palm.

"My, my, Beca Mitchell. Did you just give me your number?" Chloe joked while looking at the numbers on her palm.

"Yeah. I was hoping that we could be like what we used to." Beca stated. "That is, if it's okay with you?"

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Chloe grinned. "You want to be in my life again after all those years?"

"Uh huh. Then maybe, you know, see where it would lead us?" Beca joked.

"Ohhh. What an interesting offer, Mitchell." Chloe flirted back. "Let me think about it." She added with a wink.

"Yeah. No pressure, Beale. Just feel free to talk to me, okay? You have my number, so there's no more excuse." Beca stated and pointed at Chloe's palm.

"Got it, DJ. No need to remind me." Chloe smiled back.

"Well, I have to go. I'm afraid this is where we really part ways. Hope to see you again, Chlo." Beca said.

"Don't worry, Beca. You'll definitely see more of me." Chloe pecked a kiss on her cheeks. "I'll give you a call."

"Oh." Beca was caught off guard with Chloe's gesture, and found it difficult to give a decent reply. "Okay then. All I have to do is wait."

Chloe walked away from Beca, but Beca remained standing on the sidewalk thinking of the possibility that maybe everything would be okay this time.

Unexpectedly, she bumped into Chloe-just like how Chloe barged into her shower during college. And Beca felt that this might be the chance to do what she was supposed to do.

She gave Chloe an opportunity- and Beca hoped that Chloe would take it.

 **A/N: I love James Bay! You should listen to his album! (Sorry for the shameless plug!)**

 **Oh, and to the guest who requested a prompt via reviews: Don't worry, I do accept them. Let me know if you want it to be BeChloe or Staubrey. And I will work on it! x**

 **What do you guys, think? Should I keep doing this?**


	4. Better Place

**A/N: Hello, guest! Here you are. I tried my best to come up with something, and if ever it wasn't what you expected, I'll be willing to make it up to you. Just let me know. x**

* * *

 **BETTER PLACE-RACHEL PLATTEN**

* * *

Beca Mitchell is lucky. Not because of all the fame, the money and all its perks, but because of a girl.

A girl whom she loved even before her career sky-rocketed, someone who loved her even before the rest of the world did. Before the crowd called and chanted her names all over again, she was there and made Beca feel like home.

She was indeed lucky-not everyone gets a once in a lifetime chance in finding the love of their life, and she knew that just because of a girl, her world seemed to be better-her life had changed, and there was nothing more that Beca could ever ask for.

All that because of Chloe Beale.

People say that celebrities don't get to experience the thrill of being in love-but Beca didn't believe them. She's happy with Chloe, and yes, Chloe feels the same way too.

They're perfect. Inseparable, too-just like Beyonce and Jay-Z, John and Yoko, Sonny and Cher, they're Beca and Chloe. Never one without the other.

Chloe was there through her ups and downs-she never left, that's why Beca's blessed to have someone like her. Beca knew that at some point, she had to let Chloe know all of this.

Beca's work in the label was overflowing, and she hated it when she had to leave work a little after midnight, because by then, Chloe would already be sleeping-she won't be able to give her a proper goodnight kiss.

"Beca, is that you?" Chloe woke up to the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the label." Beca joined Chloe in the bed, and kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

"Hmm… No." Chloe mumbled. "We didn't talk much, and now that you're here, we'll catch up with how our day went."

"Really? We're doing this right now? At 2 AM?" Beca snickered. "You're weird."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Chloe scooted closer to Beca, and in turn, the DJ wrapped her arms around to cuddle her. "So… tell me something."

"I don't know. You probably know everything, basically." Beca looked down at the red-head. "Somehow, someday, it's going to be scary."

"Well… If I do know everything, then tell me something I don't know." Chloe reached for Beca's hand and intertwined it with hers.

Beca didn't know what to say-she wasn't good with words, and Chloe knew that. She found herself staring at the wall, and Chloe noticed this.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't have anything to say. We'll stay like this 'til we fall asleep, okay?"

"No. I actually have something to tell you. Something you don't know." Beca turned to the red-head, and fixed her eyes on her. "Just listen to me, okay?"

"Okay. So there's something that I still don't know." Chloe nodded and waited for Beca to speak up. "I'm listening."

"Chloe, did you know that before you jumped I my life, I didn't know what to do?"

Chloe shook her head. Of course, she didn't know. Beca still had her walls then.

"Well, yeah, I was making music and stuff, but I lacked purpose. You see, everything was difficult. Nothing really mattered. I was not happy." Beca sighed. "But then, you're here and I have forgotten all those dark days. My world has become a better place with you in it-there's color everywhere."

"Beca…" Chloe sat up this time, and faced her girlfriend.

"I know, I'm not really good with pouring my heart out. But, you asked for this!" Beca giggled. "Just know that everything's alright when you're with me, Chlo. You make me happy. You make me feel content. You make me feel like I belong."

"You also make me feel the same way, Becs." Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder while she played with the strings of Beca's hoodie.

"Yeah. I know, and that makes me lucky." Beca said. "You're my favorite thing in this world, Chloe. And I'd be very much willing to let the world know that fact."

"Woah. Not, music?" Chloe shot up a questioning look. "Really?"

"Uh huh." Beca nodded in response. "Thank you for making me happy, Chloe. For loving me the way I am. And, for changing my perspective in life, you made it brighter, basically."

"No need to thank me, Beca. I love you, and that's what you're supposed to do if you love someone-accept them whole heartedly." Chloe stated. "It's the best decision I have ever made."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Chloe leaned in and gave Beca a soft peck on the lips. "Uh, hey, we're all right, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Everything's all right." Beca grinned. "We're perfect for each other."

"We should talk more during times like these. These 3 AM thoughts are the best-you turn into a softie." Chloe joked.

"Hey, that's not fair! You told me to tell you things that you didn't know, and that's what I did!" Beca exclaimed as she got off the bed to change into her pajamas.

"Baby, come back here!" Chloe pouted and extended her arms for Beca to reach. "You make a good pillow."

"No, no. I poured my heart in your hands, and that is how you repay me? Calling me a softie?" Beca shook her head and made a disgusted face. "No way, Beale. Get your own pillow." Beca smirked.

"I thought that I was your favorite thing?" Chloe playfully asked while watching her girlfriend pace the room.

"Whatever, Chlo." Beca snickered and made her way back to the bed. "Move over, I'm going to sleep."

"Can we do this again tomorrow?"

"What? Tell you things that you don't know again? No, not a chance." Beca said. "You're going to use it against me, Beale. I know you."

"That's right." Chloe chuckled. "But, you love me anyways."

"Hmph." Beca scoffed and turned her back against Chloe. "We are not doing it again."

"Okay, if you say so." Chloe shrugged and moved to her side of the bed. "Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"Yeah. I'm sleepy." Beca yawned and cuddled Chloe who was really comfortable with Beca being the big spoon.

"Good night, Becs." Chloe whispered. "I love you."

Before Beca could respond, she saw that Chloe had already fallen asleep. She brushed Chloe's hair off her face and found herself staring at her girlfriend.

"You don't really know what you do to me, Chlo." Beca whispered while stroking Chloe's cheeks lightly. "I'm really glad you came along. And, I love you too."


	5. The One That Got Away

**THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY-KATY PERRY**

* * *

It has been 3 years. 3 years after Chloe had last seen her ex-girlfriend Beca Mitchell.

Not that she always thought of the said brunette, but due to the sudden invitation that came by her mail the other day, she had no choice but to go. Apparently, Chloe received an invitation for a Grand High School reunion, and attending to said event would entail a possibility of her crossing paths with Beca.

They never were classmates back in High School with Beca, since Chloe was a year older. But, the invitation clearly stated that all high school alumni, regardless of their batches, are encouraged to attend dinner. Upon realizing that possibility, Chloe felt sick. She wanted to attend, but she's scared to come face to face with the brunette. She had to decide whether she'd attend or not.

Chloe hasn't realized that she was staring at the invitation in her hands for almost fifteen minutes already, until she got a call from Stacie-a close friend of hers.

"Chloe, did you see it yet?!" Stacie excitedly asked.

"Hi, Stace!" Chloe tried to hide her nervousness, she knew how much Stacie wanted to go. "Yep. I did."

"So… Are you going?"

"I don't know, Stace." Chloe honestly replied.

"Chloe, is this because of, you know? Her?" Stacie was Chloe's shoulder to cry on ever since the latter broke up with Beca.

"Yeah. I don't know if I can face her. I hurt her, Stace. So bad. And I've been regretting that day I let her go."

"Chloe, it's been 4 years. Past is past." Stacie said. "And, besides, we all know that she's also doing well now, so I don't think it's going to be a problem. She's moved on, Chlo. And I know you did too, but you just can't let the past haunt you."

"You know, what? You're right. It's been 4 years, she might not even attend, right?" Chloe replied.

"Yep. As of now, I haven't seen her name in the check list yet. And even if her name's on that list, it's not going to stop you from meeting all the friends we left back in Atlanta." Stacie warned. "We'll see each other there, okay? See you tonight."

"Okay. I'll be there. I promise." Chloe sighed and ended the call.

After talking to Stacie, she was left staring outside her window. Suddenly, all her memories of her and Beca started to flood her mind. She knew that Beca was it for her, she was just too stubborn to believe it for herself.

She remembered the week she went home in Atlanta during her Christmas break, it was her first trip back home after breaking up with Beca, and it hurt her so much because all the things she saw reminded her of what they were.

Chloe and Beca were the best of friends, and partners in crime despite being together. It was an open fact, and everybody adored them. That's why it was such a huge deal when the news of their break up spread around, affecting Chloe since she was the root cause. She cheated on Beca, and was too stubborn not to ask her to stay.

Since Atlanta was a small town, it was normal for her to meet a few acquaintances along the street, however, bumping into Jesse- Beca's best friend was such a huge surprise. It was the day that Chloe knew that Beca completely erased her from her life. And Chloe could remember how painful the words stung upon hearing the news that Beca had her tattoo removed, she never had hers removed even after their break up.

It was the lady bug and grasshopper tattoo they got on Chloe's 18th birthday- and until now, Chloe still had hers. She saw Beca that day too, completely changed. She looked better, and much more prettier. Chloe wanted to approach her and ask if they could finally talk, but she hesitated when she saw another girl with blonde hair, who hugged Beca from behind. That's when everything really hit her-she made a mistake, and she completely lost Beca.

Despite everything she found out during her stay in Atlanta, Chloe never stopped playing Beca's mixes- those made especially for her. She continued to play them, until now that she owns her own Art Gallery. Beca's mixes never gets old for Chloe, it remained very special, especially now that Beca finally made it into the music scene.

Her stomach had lots of butterflies as soon as she checked on the Facebook page created for the reunion, she didn't know what to hope for-whether to see Beca Mitchell's name on the list, or hope that she won't make it tonight. Chloe's heart stopped when she saw Beca's name on the confirmed list of attendees, she stared at the name for quite a while and took a deep breath as she started to input her name just below Beca's. There was no more turning back.

Chloe felt like time passed her by so quickly when she had to prepare for said dinner. She didn't really have anything to wear, except the red dress she and Stacie got which fit her perfectly. After prepping herself up, she finally had the courage to get out of the house and drive to the restaurant.

Surprisingly, there were really lots of familiar faces who turned up at the event which eased Chloe of her nervousness. And after a while, was reunited with Stacie.

"Too bad, Aubrey couldn't be here." Stacie sighed. "She'd love to be here."

"Can't blame her for being a lawyer in Europe." Chloe giggled.

"Yeah, but Jesse is here, though." Stacie added.

"What? How? Isn't he supposed to be in Europe too?" Chloe looked puzzled.

"Have you forgotten? Jesse is Beca's manager! They're coming tonight since Beca has a show somewhere nearby." Stacie replied. "Your names were kinda next to each other. I saw it."

"I know. How ironic, right?" Chloe faked a smile, she was already feeling anxious about everything.

Sensing her friend's nervousness, Stacie rubbed her back. "Hey, it will be all alright. Trust me."

However, before Chloe could thank Stacie, they were interrupted when everyone started calling Beca's name. It was the moment Chloe was dreading. Stacie and Chloe remained by the bar counter and watched everything unfold before them- and yes, there was Beca Mitchell, in a little black dress with a leather jacket, all dolled up for that event. Chloe could feel her chest tighten, Beca looked amazing, it killed her again on the inside especially when Beca spotted them and started to make her way to where they are with Jesse following behind.

"Stacie!" Beca exclaimed as she hugged the taller brunette. After letting go, she turned to Chloe and greeted her the same way as she did to Stacie. "Hello, Chloe. Nice to see you."

Stacie and Jesse were waiting for Chloe's response, and it was such an awkward moment.

"Hey. Beca." Chloe smiled back. "Nice to see you too."

Beca still had the same perfume-Vanilla. And Chloe missed smelling that scent of hers.

"So, how are you?" Beca politely asked.

"Uh…" Chloe couldn't speak. "I'm okay, yeah. Thanks for asking. You?"

"Never been better." Beca smirked, subtly raising the sleeves of her leather jacket.

Chloe subtly glanced at Beca's wrist, and yes, everything was true. Beca had her grasshopper tattoo removed. And, before Beca could notice where she was looking, she removed her eyes from it.

"Anyway, I might as well go around and see who else I run into. Nice seeing you. Really." Beca stated and excused herself from both girls. Jesse, still following Beca wherever she'd go.

"Wow. That was…"

"Awkward." Chloe finished Stacie's sentence. "But, yeah, she really looks good."

"You wanna go out and get some air?" Stacie suggested upon seeing Chloe's demeanor change.

"No, I'm good." Chloe replied, while keeping her eyes locked on her ex-girlfriend who looked so flawless that night. "She's my first love, you know." Chloe added while pointing to Beca with her shot glass. "And I messed up. Big time."

"Chloe…" Stacie sighed. "Let's not go back there again, okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to let you know." Chloe replied. "It still haunts me, Stace. No matter what I do. We were perfect, I ruined it."

"C'mon, we'll drink. And we'll have fun, okay? That's what we were here for!" Stacie called for the bartender and ordered for more shots.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to pry." The bartender asked after he took Stacie and Chloe's order. "But isn't that Beca Mitchell over there?" He asked, pointing to the artist who was now talking to another group of people.

"Yeah." Stacie replied. "Definitely her."

"She's really pretty in person." He added. "And I assume you were really good friends? Since I saw her come over."

"Yep." Chloe responded, emphasizing the 'p', still looking at Beca. She missed the brunette, and seeing her smile once again made Chloe weak in the knees.

"Were you really close? I'm sorry, I'm such a huge fan of hers." The bartender asked as he laid Chloe and Stacie's order on the counter.

"No, we were more than that." Chloe smirked. "She was my bestfriend, my partner in crime…"

"Really?" The bartender's eyes widened due to Chloe's revelation.

"Yeah. And last but not the least…" Chloe raised a finger. "You listen, okay? Because I'm not going to repeat this anymore."

"I'm listening. Go on." The bartender leaned in closer so he could hear what Chloe could say.

"Chlo…" Stacie stood up and tried to stop her friend from drowning in misery. "I don't think he needs to hear that."

"No, Stace. I want him to. I need to get it off my chest." Chloe stated and looked back at the bartender who looked confused as to what was happening.

"Well, Mr. Bartender, as I was saying…" Chloe continued.

"Yes? Beca Mitchell was last but not the least, what?" The bartender asked.

"The One that got away. She's my The One that got away, mister." Chloe said as she flashed him a sad smile.


	6. Speeding Cars

**SPEEDING CARS-WALKING ON CARS**

"Beca." Chloe muttered.

Beca turned around and looked at Chloe in the eye. "Hey, Chlo."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't leave Kate. She had a bad day." Chloe sighed as she sat opposite Beca.

"It's okay. I wasn't here that long anyway." Beca called for the waiter and gestured for him to hand out the menu. "So, just order. It's on me." She added as she handed Chloe a copy.

"You don't have to, Becs." Chloe studied the menu. "I mean, you paid for the last time. It's on me this time." Chloe reached out for Beca's hand which was just on the table.

Beca smiled at Chloe's actions, and lightly brushed her thumb at the back of Chloe's hand.

They enjoyed seeing each other, and being with each other's company. Everything was in place for Beca and Chloe if they would really be together. The problem is-they're not.

Jesse and Beca are dating, and on the other hand, Chloe has Kate. They weren't available.

As Chloe watched Beca scan the menu, she couldn't help but think of all the possible "What Ifs?" that popped into her mind. She really liked Beca, and she knew that Beca had feelings for her too. It's just too complicated since they started dating other people before they finally came into terms with their feelings for one another.

And Chloe remembers how Beca told her that she felt the same way. Beca just needed to be jealous over the fact that Kate was all over Chloe. All Chloe needed was someone like Kate. It was just ironic that Beca had just started dating Jesse too- it was a perfect example of honest feelings but in a bad timing.

She loves Kate. But not in the same way as Beca.

After Beca had confessed, Chloe couldn't help but feel over the moon. It was like a dream come true to have someone you fell in love with, reciprocate the feelings.

The only problem is-there are strings attached. Because of Jesse and Kate, both had to sneak behind their backs at meet somewhere. Everyone knew that Chloe and Beca were the best of friends, so as much as possible, they keep everything subtle just to keep them safe.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered.

"Uhm… yeah." Chloe replied. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"But, I'm with you right now. How is that possible?" Beca joked.

"Really, Mitchell? You're doing that right now?" Chloe glared at the brunette

"Yeah. Couldn't make comments like that around Jesse and Kate, you know." Beca smirked in response.

Chloe couldn't help but blush and tried hard to keep Beca's comment aside, because, in a way, it sucked for Chloe.

They say that in a relationship, there's one who's more in love than the other. And, Chloe knows that she likes Beca more, compared to how Beca feels towards her. She's falling more and more in love with the brunette, and sometimes thinking of it hurt too much.

"Beca, can I ask you something?" Chloe immediately asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Beca replied as she sipped from her rootbeer. "Ask away."

"This thing. You know, you and me, in secret? How long do you think are we going to keep this?" Chloe was nervous. Beca didn't like talking about it, but she just had to.

"Why? Don't you like doing this anymore?" Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"No. It's not that. It's just that…" Chloe sighed. "I mean, it's exciting. 'Cause no one knows. It's our big secret, I get it. But…"

"But?"

"I just wanted to know what you'd like to happen? We can't keep doing this forever." Chloe stated.

Beca looked at Chloe and met her gaze. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Chloe…" Beca sighed. "You know how it is, we don't really know. I mean, you love Kate right?"

Chloe nodded her head in response.

"And, same with me, I love Jesse. I'm sorry that I can't get my shit together to give you a definite answer. But, all I know is that I can't afford to lose you." Beca explained.

Beca shifted in her seat, a sign that she was indeed, nervous. "But, I completely understand if you want out. I can't blame you, but honestly, I'd rather keep doing this with you than not having you around."

Chloe smiled. It was not the best answer, and it was not what she was expecting but it was good enough.

Honestly, Chloe wanted to hear that Beca wanted them to be together already. No Jesse, and no Kate. She was willing to break up with Kate, if Beca would do the same thing with Jesse.

"Chloe? Please say something." Beca managed to say upon realizing that Chloe hasn't said anything.

"I don't know what to say, Becs. I would love to be with you too. And in order to be able to do that, I think this is the only way. You know how much I would do just for me to call you mine." Chloe sighed.

"But, this is good than nothing at all, right?" Beca asked.

"Cheating isn't good. This is our demons." Chloe snickered. "But, yeah. If this is a way of calling you half-mine. I'll be willing to do it."

Beca half-smiled at Chloe's response. Chloe loved how Beca would effortlessly make her melt.

Chloe wanted time to slow down whenever she would sneak out with Beca. And if only Beca's smile would help her slow time down, she'd always make Beca do it.

"But, Beca. If ever…" Chloe started once again.

Beca looked up once again, another puzzled look evident on her face. "If ever what?"

"If ever I make you choose. Will you choose me over Jesse?" Chloe swallowed hard. "Will you tell me you love me? I mean, say the word?"

"Chloe, if I do that everyone will know that we had something going on." Beca snickered.

"Yeah. You're right. Everyone will know, and your Dad might even disown you." Chloe joked.

"That's why I can't." Beca sighed. "But that doesn't mean I won't." She added.

Chloe's eyes widened at Beca's response. "You would?"

"I mean, why not, right?"

"I'm sorry for asking, Becs." Chloe quickly apologized. "So, this thing between us…"

"It's our sweet escape, Chloe. From reality." Beca said. "Nobody gets hurt if we keep it this way."

Chloe lingered at what Beca stated. She was right.

They would be with each other-secretly, by being friends. And as for Jesse and Kate, they wouldn't have any idea.

"Yeah. I think this is the safest way to go right now, hm?"

"Absolutely." Beca stated in agreement.

"We've got really big secrets, Mitchell. It's all that we've got. We'll forever play pretend that we don't really feel something for each other." Chloe stated. "I mean we like each other, but everything would have to boil down to pretending."

"But, by playing pretend that we don't have anything going on is a good thing. No one will ever know." Beca added.

It was just a brief dinner, and most of it was all catch-up since they haven't been in each other's world lately. Beca was busy doing tours with Jesse, and Chloe had her hands full with hospital shifts. They both had huge names in their own field, and it was another factor that made things really complicated.

"So…" Beca glanced to their sides as they exited the restaurant.

"No paparazzis. That's new." Chloe chuckled. "Coast is clear."

"Shut up, Beale." Beca glared at Chloe.

"I'm still thankful that they don't put up rumors between us, you know, despite this thing going on. It means we're good at secrets. Really good." Chloe said with a wink.

"There's so much at stake, Chloe. You know that." Beca mumbled.

"I was just kidding." Chloe replied. "No, half-kidding." She laughed.

Beca shrugged and walked Chloe to the almost empty parking lot. "So, what do you think we should do next?"

Chloe admired Beca's face, and let her eyes linger on it for a while.

She smiled, and Beca was smiling in return, still waiting for an answer.

"It's simple, Becs. We'll do what we always do."

"What's that?" Beca didn't seem to understand what Chloe meant.

"C'mon, Becs. Don't tell me you've forgotten." Chloe snickered.

Beca still looked at her, and waited for more explanation.

"Silly, you, Becs. You go back to him, and then, I'll go back to her." Chloe stated. "That is what we should do next."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated. But, I am keeping this alive once more due to several messages that I have been getting asking about this Song Fics. It feels good to know that someone really reads your work. It's heartwarming. x**

 **So, in order to help me come up with more song fics, feel free to leave me requests or message them to me so I could work with your song preferences. And I will try my best to come up with something.**

 **Also, if you haven't checked out my story, The Politician's Daughter, please do and let me know how you feel about it. Again, thank you guys!**


	7. That Should Be Me

**THAT SHOULD BE ME- JUSTIN BIEBER**

* * *

"Beca. Have you seen the news?" Stacie rushed to her best friend with a newspaper in hand.

"Nope. About what?" Beca turned her swivel chair to face the taller brunette while holding her cereal bowl. "I've been here all day." She added as she put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"This." Stacie dropped the newspaper on Beca's desk and awaited for the latter's reaction.

Beca stared at the headlines and a lot of feelings came rushing into her. She didn't know how to react. Well, for being pretty good at producing music, she could be bad at showing emotions.

"Oh." Beca managed to blurt out. Her eyes where still fixed on the newspaper article.

 ** _CHLOE BEALE STEPS OUT OF L.A. WITH NEW BEAU?_**

The article came with a picture of Chloe who was holding onto a guy after getting their caffeine fix at a local Starbucks store.

"You okay?" Stacie broke the silence upon noticing that her best friend had nothing else to say.

"Uh… yeah." Beca swallowed hard and focused her eyes back on to Stacie. "Good for her."

"Really, Becs?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. She's happy." Beca stated as she looked away. "Can't do anything about that now, can we?" She added.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean, it's just been 2 months, Becs." Stacie sighed.

"I don't know, Stace." Beca faced her best friend once again. "It still hurts."

"I know, Beca. I know." Stacie reached out for Beca's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'm here for you."

Beca and Chloe were L.A.'s power couple. Beca was a successful Music Producer, and Chloe was an upcoming Pop Artist. They met at Beca's recording studio, and since then, they were inseparable.

They were admired by everyone, and indeed, they saw how inlove they were. Until one day, news broke out that Chloe broke up with Beca-which was the beginning of Beca's misery.

Everyone assumed that the break-up was because of a third party, but needless to say, it was more of irreconcilable differences. They had difficulty in juggling time and work, including their relationship. They fought more than the usual, and neither of them had the guts to apologize first.

Beca wanted to try again, she really did.

She remembered how she pleaded Chloe to take another chance on her. She asked Chloe for time- to settle things and probably make their relationship work. She knew that she had made her mistakes, and she was even strong enough to admit it that she might have been more focused on work rather than her relationship with Chloe.

She asked for a chance. Too bad, Chloe didn't give it to her.

"I had a lot of things planned out for me and Chloe, Stace." Beca sighed. "You know that."

Stacie nodded and let her best friend continue to open up with what happened. Since Beca was a very private person, she didn't bother to ask anything about the break up unless Beca starts a conversation about it.

"If only she had given me another chance, Stace. That should be me with her on that fuckin' article. It should be me who's giggling with her out on that street." Beca was frustrated. She knew that everything that went wrong in their relationship wasn't all on her. Chloe had a part on it too.

"Calm down, Beca." Stacie rushed to her best friend's side and hugged her. "I know it's too much for you right now, but you have to remember that it isn't all your fault. She kind of cheated on you, so don't be too hard on yourself."

"It's funny, right?" Beca snickered. "I remember her telling me that she needed time to think things over. She used that time to have me replaced. Do you remember when we saw her?"

"Yeah. They were out at the movies." Stacie agreed.

"It sucks. That was my favorite theatre. And now, I don't want to be near it anymore. She seems to be taking him where we used to go." Beca scoffed. "She's overwriting memories."

"Beca…" Stacie stroke the shorter brunette's hair. "You can let it all out, okay? No point in hiding, 'cause as your best friend, I know that you're really hurting."

"She has such an effect on me, Stace. I want to be really mad at her, but I can't seem to do it. You see, if she really plans on breaking my heart? It's working." Beca replied.

Beca's tears started to fall, and it's a good thing that Stacie was there to wipe it all away.

"That should be me with her, Stace." Beca again once gestured to the newspaper article. "If only she gave me another shot. She isn't perfect too, you know."

"Beca, you're braver. You're the only one who admitted that there are mistakes in your relationship. Chloe, on the other hand, isn't like you. You'll be okay." Stacie cupped Beca's cheecks. "You will."

"I don't know, Stace. I still want her in my life. I love her." Beca sighed.

"Of course, the feeling won't go away in an instant. That's understandable. Take time to grieve, then after, get up back again." Stacie advised.

"Should I let go or fight for her? The longer it takes, it's getting harder to shield all the pain due to all the rumors going around." Beca asked.

"Is that what you want to do? Wait?" Stacie asked in return.

"I want Chloe to believe that everything that she's doing with that guy is wrong. She has to realize that it should be me all along." Beca stated.

"Looks like you're not letting go, huh? Despite of all the pain that you're going through?" Stacie quirked an eyebrow.

"I should've not let her go in the first place, Stace." Beca replied. "I should've not given up easily the moment she said no. I should've tried harder, visited one more time after that day. Who knows, right? She could've changed her mind. Then maybe, just maybe, I'm still the one with her right now."

* * *

 **A/N: This is such an old song, I know. But I just couldn't let it out of my mind so I had to do this.**

 **Anyway, if you have new songs, hit me up and we'll see how Beca and Chloe would relate to it. x**


	8. All Cried Out

**ALL CRIED OUT-ALLURE ft. 112**

* * *

It's been 6 months since Chloe left Beca. 6 months, 'til Beca realized that she deserved better.

Everyone could see her progress, especially her best friend, Stacie. No doubt, the taller brunette was proud of her for picking up herself after Chloe left her so broken.

"You okay?" Stacie smiled at her best friend who looked so preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Hm?" Beca looked back and returned the smile. "Yeah. Sorry, just admiring the rain."

"Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Pluviophile." Stacie laughed.

"Shut up." Beca flashed her signature smirk.

"So, tell me what's up?"

"Nothing. Just doing some thinking. Looking for a peace of mind." Beca shrugged. "You don't have anything else to do, huh? Except to bother me?" She added.

"Oh, that's not far from the truth!" Stacie laughed. "But, hey, I know that I'm not wanted here, so if you don't want to talk. I'm fine with it." She raised her hands in defense. "Say no more, fam."

"I saw Chloe yesterday." Beca admitted.

Stacie shot her best friend a look. "Wait. What? Where?"

"She was in this bar. You know, it was a Saturday. So yeah, apparently she went out with Aubrey." Beca explained. "She saw me, and talked to me."

"What did she tell you?" Stacie asked.

"She made small talk. I think she was drunk or something." Beca replied. "I'm not sure though, but Chloe doesn't get drunk. She told me that she would leave Tom for me, and that she still loved me."

Stacie was shocked upon hearing Beca's story. "And you believed her?!" She couldn't help but feel angry. "Oh no, Beca, please don't tell me you actually gave in."

"Chill, dude." Beca stopped her best friend's hands from reaching her face. "I didn't. I actually treated her in a casual way. I still respect her, despite of what happened."

"Really? You did?" Again, Stacie could not believe what she heard from Beca. It was so unlike her to brush off the redhead after being left so heartbroken.

"Yeah. I just told her to stop drinking too much." Beca smirked. "She wouldn't let me walk away from her, Stace. I figure she couldn't bear to see me walking away from her this time." She chuckled.

"It's been 6 months." Stacie sighed. "You're better now. You're over her."

"I know. And I told her that." Beca proudly stated.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Beca. Wait. Please, don't go." Chloe pleaded. "I just want to talk."_

 _"We're talking." Beca shrugged._

 _"Like, you know. Really talk?" Chloe tried to do her pout that she knew Beca loved so much._

 _"About what, Chloe? I have to be going." Beca tried to make her way past the redhead but was held by the latter._

 _"I still love you, Beca." Chloe blurted out. "I still do. What I did was a mistake."_

 _"Ha." Beca scoffed. "Seriously?" She snickered._

 _"Beca, please. Maybe we can try one more time? I could leave Tom right now if you just tell me to." Chloe stated. "It's always you, Beca. I'm sorry I was too blind to see it. I'm sorry that I hurt you."_

 _"You're drunk." Beca laughed. "Go back to Aubrey, she might be looking for you."_

 _"No, I know what I'm saying." Chloe said. "I'm here asking for another shot. So, please?"_

 _"Look, Chloe…" Beca scratched the back of her neck, she didn't know how to really handle the redhead at that moment. "If this…" She pointed to Chloe, and back at herself. "happened 6 months ago, I would take you back. I really would." Beca stated, which earned a smile from the redhead. "But, I'm sorry. I couldn't do that right now."_

 _Chloe was stunned to hear Beca's response. She knew that Beca was still pining over her after their breakup, and she was indeed positive that the brunette would take her back at an instant. "Wait. You don't want me anymore?" She asked._

 _Beca looked into the redhead's eyes and met her gaze. "I loved you, Chloe. I really did. I was a fool for you back then. And I don't know, there was just one morning that I tired of crying over you. In just a snap, I'm done with everything."_

 _"So, just like that? You're shutting me down?" Chloe asked._

 _"Yeah. Looks like it." Beca shrugged. "It's funny how you're here, just when I realized I deserve better."_

 _"You're not serious, are you?" Chloe clarified, still in shock that Beca dumped her._

 _"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Beca snickered. "I'm done with all the games, Chloe." Beca stated as she left the redhead by the bar counter._

 _"We're not done, Beca." Chloe called out._

 _"You mean, Us? We are." Beca looked back. "We've been over for 6 months now. I've moved on. You can do the same."_

 _"I can't believe this." Chloe mumbled._

 _"You have to." Beca winked back. "Have a good night."_

* * *

"Wow. I'm so proud of you, Becs." Stacie hugged her best friend. "You handled it so well."

"I realized that Chloe put me through so much pain. I mean, there are other things left to be thankful for. And, I believe that I deserve to be happy." Beca smiled. "Do you think it's too late, though?"

"To be happy?" Stacie asked in return.

"Yeah." Beca replied. "My pillows are so full of tears, I couldn't bring myself to sleep in it anymore. I need new ones." She joked.

"You're funny. But yeah, have them washed." Stacie replied. "And, Becs. It's never too late to be happy." Stacie kissed her best friend's forehead. "You deserve it, after all."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi Game! This is your request! I do hope you liked it, I'm sorry I was not really familiar with the song so I had to listen to it for few times.**

 **Let me know, okay? x**

 **And of course, to DuchessHeart- don't worry, I'll consider your request. It'll be the next chapter. I promise. I just had to do this first to get to what you want to happen :)**


	9. If Ever You Come Back

**IF EVER YOU COME BACK-THE SCRIPT**

Chloe couldn't believe that Beca shut her down.

She remembered that night she approached Beca to ask for one more chance to be with her.

Yes, she may be a little intoxicated, but she knew what she was doing. She hoped that Beca would listen to her, and maybe, her night out wouldn't be so bad after all.

She was out with Tom-her boyfriend but her mind and her heart still longs for the brunette. Sad to say, it was too late for Chloe to realize it.

Chloe couldn't think of another way to get through Beca. Of course, Beca has her walls back up again and it would be a struggle for Chloe to try and tear them down like she used to.

Beca was moving on.

Moving on from her.

Both are celebrities, and successful in their own field, but no matter how hard Chloe would bury herself in work, she couldn't stop thinking of ways to get Beca back.

She was invited by Ellen that day. She loved Ellen, and even if she was still nursing a hangover from last night, she still showed up.

Ellen knew about her relationship with Beca-of course, everyone knew. They were the power couple. Were.

She kind of expected things to steer to Beca, but she answered them casually. Ellen understood of course, that it was a sensitive topic to talk about, especially knowing that Chloe is already dating Tom Andrews, another celebrity.

The interview with Ellen went smoothly, since they didn't talk much about her private life. As soon as it ended, Chloe was entertained by her bestfriend Aubrey back in the dressing room

"You were great out there." Aubrey hugged the redhead.

"Thank you. I was nervous though." Chloe sighed.

"Are you alright? It kinda looked like something was bothering you." Aubrey faced her bestfriend this time.

"You know, usual stuff." Chloe shrugged.

"Beca stuff?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe nodded in response.

Aubrey knew how Chloe tried to persuade the brunette to get back with her. She didn't take sides, and she still maintained a healthy relationship with Beca despite of what happened between Chloe and her.

"Bree, you know that I'd take her back in an instant, right?" Chloe started to open up, causing Aubrey to close and lock Chloe's dressing room.

"Yeah. You told me that a hundred times ever since you realized you still love her." Aubrey replied.

"It's different with her, Bree. I thought I'd be happier with Tom." Chloe swallowed hard. "If only she knew that everything in my place is still the same way she left it."

"Are you sure you wanna talk about this now?" Aubrey pulled out a chair and sat closer to Chloe.

"Yeah. I just need to get things out of my chest." Chloe replied.

"Okay. Go on, I'm listening." Aubrey squeezed Chloe's hand to comfort the latter.

"She told me she's okay, Bree. I could see it in her eyes that it's true. I just hope that she'll thing about us once again, and I'll be happy to persuade her once again. Hell, I know she's busy but I don't know if I cross her mind lately." Chloe sighed. "I just wish that she'd come back to me, Bree."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chlo." Aubrey still held her best friend's hand. "But, if ever Beca comes back, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know." Chloe shook her head. "I can't thing straight. I can't keep my hopes up, because what if she won't, right?"

Aubrey nodded her head, she knew that Chloe made a point.

"Well, I always leave a key under the mat, and Beca knows that. I'm not taking it anyway. So, if ever she comes back, she could come back in. And I won't be mad at her or anything, but instead, I'll even greet her with a smile on my face, and I'll start making her coffee. We'll act like the break up never happened." Chloe continued.

"What about Tom, Chlo?" Aubrey asked. "You're still with him."

"I'm ready to break things off with him, Bree. Really." Chloe stated firmly. "I know that it's a big risk, and I'll probably be wasting my time but I'm risking it. There's nothing more I can lose."

"Do you want me to talk to the Midget?" Aubrey offered. "So you could talk things out properly."

"No, Bree, don't do that. I want her to come back to me, when she feels like it. I don't want to force myself on to her, but she should know that she's always welcome with me." Chloe replied.

Aubrey couldn't find the right words to say to comfort her best friend. It also hurts her to see Chloe suffering from the mistake she has made, and the least thing she could do is be with her in times of need.

"I know that Beca's always out and about. People would even throw themselves at her. But, I just hope that she remembers me. Or maybe, if it's the fighting she remembers or she would miss the little things, she knows where to find me." Chloe stated.

"But, Chloe…" Aubrey wanted to say something but was cut off by the redhead.

"Yes, Bree. All of those things I mentioned earlier, will only happen if ever Beca comes back." Chloe sighed.

"Do you think she will?" Aubrey asked.

"Who knows?" Chloe wiped a tear in her eye. "But, I really hope she will. And everything will fall back into place. And it will be just like she was never gone."


	10. Alone

**ALONE-HALSEY**

 **"** Chloe. Are you alright?" Stacie touched the redhead's arm.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie went to Spin, one of Atlanta's hottest clubs to have a Girl's Night Out. They were so excited to check out the hot DJ who everyone in town was talking about-except Aubrey.

"Yeah. I just never realized that she was that pretty." Chloe kept her eyes on the DJ spinning her mixes. "I never figured her to be a girl, to be honest."

Aubrey turned her attention to what Stacie and Chloe were looking at, and boy, was she surprised. "I know her." She swallowed hard.

"You know the DJ?!" Both Stacie and Chloe were surprised.

"Yeah. I know her very well." Aubrey shrugged.

Stacie and Chloe hovered all over Aubrey and urged her to spill more information about the girl. "Why do you seem so interested in her?" Aubrey replied.

"Well, she's hot." Stacie bit her lower lip. "Really hot. I'd do that if I'm straight."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "And, I don't know, I feel like I'm drawn to her. Maybe I could…"

"Watch it, Chloe. I know what's going on in that head of yours. She isn't your type, to be honest." Aubrey warned while her eyes were locked on the tiny DJ.

"I don't have a type, Bree. You know that. And, if I like what I see, I'm determined to get it." Chloe winked at the blonde. "What Chloe wants, Chloe gets." The redhead high-fived the leggy brunette. "I like her."

"Already?!" Aubrey's eyes grew wide. "You can't." She sighed.

"Why not?" Chloe frowned.

"Hey, it's a free country, Bree." Stacie added.

"You see, it's different…" Aubrey sighed. "She's my cousin." She finally admitted. Chloe and Stacie were surprised at Aubrey's revelation. "We haven't talked for almost a year, to be honest. And, trust me, Chloe. I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"My, she looks like a heartbreaker." Stacie observed how the DJ declined drinks from men and women. "I have to give it to her though."

Chloe noticed this too. But, she just won't back down. "I want to know her, Bree. Really."

Before Aubrey could warn her bestfriend about her cousin's closed off personality, the redhead swam through the crowd with a drink in hand.

"And there she goes." Stacie cheered from behind.

"Hi." Chloe tapped the DJ's shoulder. Luckily, the DJ was now on a break. "Talk about perfect timing." Chloe stated.

"Excuse me?" The DJ asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I got this for you." Chloe handed the drink over. "My name is Chloe. And you are?"

"I don't really have time for small talk." The DJ was about to go back to her mixing board when Chloe spoke up once again.

"I know who you are. You're Aubrey's cousin." Chloe blurted out. "I know, 'cause she told me. She's here." The redhead pointed to the table where Stacie and Aubrey pretended not to look at the exchange.

"Did she send you up here or something?" The DJ asked.

"No." Chloe smiled. "This is all due to my own free will."

The DJ pretended not to hear anything, but she didn't head back to the mixing board. Chloe thought this was a good sign. "So, what's your name?"

"Why don't you ask Aubrey?"

"I would like to hear it from you." Chloe grinned.

"Beca." The DJ mumbled.

"Beca." Chloe was smiling from ear to ear now that she had her crush's name. "Your mixes are amazing."

"Thank you." Beca replied coldly.

"I'm going to be blunt, Beca…" Chloe snickered. "I like you, and I hope that I get to know you better."

"I don't do that." Beca said. "I'm sorry."

"Does this have anything to do with Aubrey?" Chloe looked back at the blonde, who was now watching them intently. "That should be something, right? I'm your cousin's bestfriend. Not a total stranger."

"In a way, it does. I admit, you're pretty. And I would totally go out with you. But, see…" Beca avoided eye contact. "I'm a mess. Why would you like to know someone like me?" The brunette asked.

"I don't know. You don't need reasons for that, I guess." Chloe couldn't think straight. Being face to face with the DJ did things to her.

"I guess Aubrey forgot to mention that I'm a closed-off person, that maybe I have issue or something like that." Beca shrugged. "I don't want to hurt you, especially, you're Aubrey's bestfriend."

"No. Not really."

"Listen…" Beca

 ** _Said he tried to phone me,_**

 ** _But I never have time._**

 ** _He said that I never listen,_**

 ** _But I don't even try._**

"A girl like you shouldn't be here, asking me out or for anything else. I have issues." Beca admitted.

 ** _I got a new place in Cali,_**

 ** _But I'm gone every night._**

 ** _So I fill it with strangers._**

 ** _So they keep on the lights._**

 ** _She said she told you she knows me,_**

 ** _But the face isn't right._**

 ** _She asked if I recognized her,_**

 ** _And I tell her I might._**

"And I don't do serious, Chloe. I mean, I go home with men or women, and the next day, I don't even care about them. I even forget their names." Beca continued.

"What if I don't want serious?" Chloe asked.

"You and I both know that's a lie." Beca chuckled. "Aubrey is your bestfriend, that kind of gives you away."

 ** _See, everywhere I go_**

 ** _I got a million different people try'na kick it,_**

 ** _But I'm alone in my mind._**

 ** _I know you're dying to meet me_**

 ** _But I can just tell you this_**

 ** _Baby, as soon as you meet me_**

 ** _You'll wish that you never did._**

"And based on your personality, you have no personal boundaries." Beca winked. "You put up this façade…" Beca gestures to Chloe. "But, let me tell you with all honesty, if you try to get to know me better, you might regret it."

"Why? How come?" Chloe asked. "How can you even be so sure of that?"

"I can see it coming together. You're a nice girl, and I'm…" Beca tried to think of something to describe herself. "…dangerous? You'll get hurt, and I know you don't want that. Aubrey, too."

 ** _I stayed a night out in Paris_**

 ** _Where they don't know my name_**

 ** _And I got into some trouble._**

 ** _With that drink in my veins._**

 ** _I got a problem with parties,_**

 ** _'Cause it's loud in my brain._**

 ** _And I never can say sorry_**

 ** _'Cause I won't take the blame._**

 ** _I know I always go missing,_**

 ** _And you're lying awake._**

 ** _But, if you ask why I'm distant,_**

 ** _Oh, I'm running away._**

"You don't look like trouble." Chloe studied the smaller girl's feature. "You look like an angel, for Christ's sake!"

"You don't know anything about me, Chloe. If you want, you can ask, Aubrey." Beca smirked. "Besides, I really am not good with people. And like what Aubrey told me the last time, I run away from everything, and from everyone."

"What happened between you and Aubrey?" Chloe asked.

"That's too personal." Beca snickered. She took the drink from the table- the one that Chloe brought. "Let's not go there."

 ** _See, everywhere I go_**

 ** _I got a million different people try'na kick it,_**

 ** _But I'm alone in my mind._**

 ** _I know you're dying to meet me_**

 ** _But I can just tell you this_**

 ** _Baby, as soon as you meet me_**

 ** _You'll wish that you never did._**

"Can you atleast give yourself a chance? Or rather, give me a chance to get to know you better?" Chloe asked once again. "I know it sounds desperate, but you know, I'm taking a chance on you. I can see that behind all that…" Chloe eyed Beca from head to toe. "You still have a soft spot on you."

"You don't really know me." Beca scoffed. "And, believe me, you don't want to be near someone like me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes." Beca replied. "You'll fall in love with me, and you see, you'll get hurt since I try to push people away by leaving things behind. I know, because that's what Aubrey told me almost a year ago."

"Look, this is a different case." Chloe sighed.

"Not in my book." Beca countered. "I'm sorry."

When Beca decided to turn her back on Chloe, the redhead finally gave up. She had high hopes that she'll be able to befriend the brunette, thinking that it would be easier for her since Aubrey was the DJ's cousin.

But, she was wrong.

And she could see that Beca was right-She was more drawn to the brunette now that she had pieces of information with her. Beca was mysterious, and Chloe liked the way she spoke.

She couldn't keep her eyes off the DJ even as she walked away.

"How'd it go?" Stacie broke Chloe's thoughts.

"Nah. She said that if ever I'll meet her, I'll wish that I never did." Chloe sighed.

"That harsh, eh?" Stacie chuckled.

"I told you so." Aubrey shrugged. "She's difficult. You should've listened to me in the first place."

"Yeah. She's difficult, I get that." Chloe was still mesmerized by the DJ's beauty, and she kind of saw something in her in the middle of their talk. "But, I won't stop here." Chloe snickered. "I get what I want. And that never failed." Chloe took a sip from her vodka, her eyes still glued to the DJ.

"What's on your mind, Chlo?" Stacie was curious.

"You're really thinking of getting her." Aubrey emphasized. "Oh my god. I cannot believe this."

"I'm sorry, Bree. Your cousin is different. And, I like the challenge." Chloe smiled at the blonde. "I'll break down her walls, and all the dramas, including her issues, I will have to go through, but I know, it will be worth it. She's worth it."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I managed to add another song here. Just so I could get the song out of my head.**

 **If ever you want me to request, feel free to let me know. x**


End file.
